Volver a amar
by Cristopher Lopez Hernandez
Summary: Cuando Jacob termina con Bella, todo su mundo se viene abajo. Pero al enterarse que la dejo por su mejor amiga cae en una profunda depression y decide irse de Forks, para iniciar una nueva vida en Seattle, alli conocera a Edward Cullen quien se enamorara de ella. Pero en Bella despues de tanto dolor ¿Podria nacer el amor en ella otra vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de esta siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**Isabella POV.**

Estoy en mi habitacion, mi telefono celular suena, es mi novio, Jacob Black.

\- Hola, mi amor ¿Como estas? -pregunto.

\- Bien, quiero verte en el parque a las tres de la tarde ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si, -digo, cuelgo y noto que son las dos de la tarde. Me levanto y me ducho, al terminar, me visto, me pongo un vestido azul corto, unas zapatillas blancas, me pongo un poco de brillo labial, y me peino, el cabello me quedo ondulado, como me gusta.

Mi madre entra a la habitacion con una bandeja en las manos, en esta hay un vaso con jugo de naranja.

\- ¿Para donde vas? Tan linda -dice mi madre.

\- Voy a tener una cita con Jacob, creo que me va a pedir matrimonio.

\- Ya era hora, ya son tres años de noviazgo.

Veo la hora y ya faltan diez minutos para las tres.

\- Ya me tengo que ir, -digo mientras me levanto, me pongo colonia, y luego le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi madre- ¡Te quiero!

Salgo de la habitacion, mi padre esta leyendo el periodico en el sofa.

\- ¿Para donde vas? -pregunta mi padre.

\- Voy a tener una cita con Jacob, -digo, abro la puerta.

\- ¿Y mi beso? -pregunta mi padre. Me acerco a el y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Salgo de la casa y empiezo a caminar. Forks es un pueblo pequeno todo queda cerca, recuerdo cuando conoci a Jacob en el instituto, me enamore de el inmediatamente, y de la manera en que se me declaro nunca la olvide.

**Flashback.**

\- Jacob ¿A donde vamos? -pregunto, el tiene sus manos alrededor de mis ojos.

\- Es una sorpresa, te avisare cuando lleguemos.

Caminamos un poco mas, hasta que nos detenemos.

\- Llegamos, -dice Jacob. El quita sus manos de mis ojos y veo un hermoso prado con flores azules y purpura.

\- ¡Es hermoso! -digo sorprendida.

\- Quiero que este sea nuestro nido de amor.

Lo miro, no lo puedo creer, se me va a declarar por fin.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -pregunta Jacob.

\- Si, -digo, lo abrazo y nos besamos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Me imagino como sera la manera en que me pida matrimonio. Al llegar al parque, miro alrededor y no noto nada en especial. Veo a Jacob sentado en un banco muy pensativo, al verme se levanta, lleva una camisa de cuadros, unos jeans, se ve hermoso como siempre. Todo un galan, mi galan. Me acerco y le doy un beso.

\- ¿Para que querias verme? -pregunto.

\- Bella, lo nuestro se acabo, -dice, mis suenos y mis esperanzas se derrumban, todo mi mundo se viene abajo y un nudo se me forma en la garganta.

\- ¿Por que? No entiendo estabamos muy bien, -digo con la voz entrecortada.

\- Ya no te amo, me he enamorado de otra mujer. Me voy, espero no haberte lastimado, te deseo lo mejor Bella.

Jacob se va, siento como mis piernas tiemblan, intento caminar de regreso a casa pero me caigo, alli en el suelo empiezo a llorar, el nudo que se me habia formado en la garganta desaparece. Me siento en un banco y lloro sin parar, las horas pasan, al ver mi telefono noto que son las seis de la tarde, me levanto y regreso a casa con el corazon destrozado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

**Isabella POV.**

Al llegar a casa, abro la puerta, mi madre esta sentada en el sofa viendo television, al verme se levanta, al ver mi rostro triste, se le borra la sonrisa.

\- ¿Que paso?, -pregunta acercandose a mi.

\- Me dejo, -digo, ella me abrazo y vuelvo a llorar.

\- Tranquila.

\- Quiero estar sola.

Subo a mi habiacion, al llegar cierro la puerta detras de mi. Me tiro en la cama y empiezo a llorar otra vez, todos nuestros lindos momentos llegan a mi mente, y me hacen pensar que nunca me amo, ya que si hubiera sido asi no me hubiera dejado por otra mujer. Tocan la puerta de mi habitacion.

\- ¡Quiero estar sola! -grito.

La puerta se abre y veo que entro, Renesmee, mi mejor amiga. La abrazo, ella siempre me da consejos.

\- Tu madre me conto, -dice- llora te hara bien.

\- Me dejo -digo con la voz entrecortada- me dijo que ya no me amaba.

Nos sentamos en la cama.

\- ¿Vas para La Push?, -pregunta.

\- No.

\- Deberias salir para distraer la mente.

\- Estoy cansada.

\- Bueno esta bien, me voy. Si quieres me quedo a dormir contigo.

\- No vete, estoy bien.

Renesmee se va, me acuesto. Pasan los minutos y me aburro, asi que decido ir a La Push, todos los años acostumbran hacer una fiesta, la noche mas calurosa del año, cosa rara en Forks. Me levanto, tomo una ducha, al terminar me pongo un vestido blanco corto sencillo, unas sandalias del mismo color. Me dejo el cabello suelto, y bajo. Mi madre esta muy elegante con un vestido largo blanco y una cola. Al verme se sorprende.

\- Pense que no irias, -dice.

\- Quiero despejar mi mente, -digo.

\- Eso esta bien, ojala que te vea y vea que no te importo que la dejaras.

\- ¿Y papa?, -pregunto.

\- No vendra, tiene que trabajar hasta tarde.

Mi madre y yo nos vamos. Tomamos un taxi, llegamos minutos despues. Hay muchas personas, la mayoria vestida de blanco. Cualquiera piensa que en el pueblo viven pocas personas pero cuando nos reunimos somos una multitud, mi madre se va con sus amigas y empiezo a buscar Renesmee, tropieso con muchas personas, hasta que tropieso con Mike Newton, un excompañero del instituto, quien nunca pierde una oportunidad para coquetearme.

\- ¿Como estas?, -pregunta, mientras se acerca para abrazarme.

\- Bien, ¿Y tu?

\- Bien, te ves hermosa.

\- Gracias.

Veo cuando Renesmee pasa detras de Mike.

\- Tengo que irme, -digo.

\- Adios, -dice Mike.

Me alejo y la sigo hasta que ella se detiene cuando ella se encuentra con Jacob y se besan. Mi corazon se detiene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

**Isabella POV.**

Mi corazon se rompe en mil pedazos, mi amiga casi mi hermana me engaño con mi novio, me lo robo. Mis piernas empiezan a temblar, siento como un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

\- ¿Por que?, -grito, Renesmee y Jacob dejan de besarse.

\- Bella, -dice Renesmee ruborizada.

\- No me llames asi, tu no eres mi amiga, no eres nada -digo tajante- y tu Jacob- me acerco y le doy una cachetada- no sirves para nada.

\- Bella, tranquila, -dice Jacob.

\- No me digas que me calme, -digo mientras empiezo a llorar- los odio.

Me voy, mientras Renesmee corre detras de mi, pero corro mas rapido hasta que la pierdo de vista, me salgo de la fiesta y empiezo a caminar de camino a casa, llego varios minutos despues, subo a mi habitacion y alli exploto, todos los recuerdos junto a Renemee y junto a Jacob llegan a mi mente, busco en mi gabeta todas las fotos que tengo junto a ellos y las rompo con furia, hecho los restos en una funda, bajo a la cocina y tomo una caja de cerillos, salgo y camino hacia el bosque, alli le pego fuego. Minutos mas tarde empieza a llover y el fuego se apaga, quedando solo cenizas, en ese fuego se quemo el amor y la confianza, que una vez senti por Jacob y Renesmee, nunca mas me volvere a enamorar y confiar en nadie.

Entro a la casa empapada, subo y tomo una ducha al terminar me pongo en pijamas, y me seco el cabello este me queda lacio, mi madre entra a la habitacion, al verme se ve que siente alivio de verme.

\- Me preocupaste, -dice mi madre- ¿Que paso?

Me derrumbo.

\- Jacob, me dejo por Renesmee.

Mi madre me abraza.

\- No me gusta verte asi, -dice con la voz entrecortada- ¿Que paso?

\- No lo se.

Mi papa entra a la habitacion.

\- ¿Que paso?, -pregunta.

Mi madre y yo nos miramos, tratando de saber si decircelo o no, mi padre es muy impulsivo, si le cuento va a querer golpear a Jacob.

\- Jacob la dejo por Renesmee, -dice mi madre, ella nunca le oculta cosas a mi padre.

Mi padre se pone rojo.

\- Le voy a partir la cara, -dice.

\- ¡No!, -exclamo- no vale la pena.

Mi padre me abraza.

\- No me gusta que le hagan daño a mi princesa, -dice.

\- Quiero estar sola.

Mis padres salen. Ya no pienso llorar mas por ellos, no vale la pena. Ahora se lo que debo hacer, iniciar una nueva vida, en otro lugar. Quiero irme, inscribirme en la universidad, realizarme como mujer, pero el amor no esta entre mis planes, nunca mas volvere a amar.

* * *

**Hola a todos, notaran que hice un pequeño arreglo en el Summary, la historia cambio un poco, Edward no sera el psicologo, se iran enterando mientras avanze la historia. Gracias a todos por leer mi historia ¡Los quiero mucho!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

**Isabella POV.**

Bajo a la sala, mis padres estan sentados en el sofa, aparentemente discutiendo, cuando me ven se detienen.

\- Quiero contarles algo, -digo.

\- Nosotros tambien, -dice mi padre levantandose del sofa- pero dinos tu primero.

\- He decidido que me voy avivir a Seattle.

\- Eso estaba hablando con tu madre, que eso seria lo mejor. Pero ella no quiere que te vallas.

Mi madre empieza a llorar. Me acerco y la abrazo.

\- Es lo mejor, -digo.

\- Es cierto, -dice con la voz entrecortada.

\- Bueno ire a buscar universidades en internet.

\- Yo me encargo de buscarte un techo, -dice mi padre.

•••

Las semanas pasan y todo marcha a la perfeccion, me inscrito en la universidad, tomare psicologia, he comprado mi boleto y todos mis materiales y libros que necesitare.

Es sabado por la noche, mi vuelo sale mañana y las clases inician el lunes. Desde aquella noche no he sabido nada de Jacob ni de Renesmee, y me alegro. Estoy en mi habitacion arreglando mis maletas, mi padre entra y dice:

\- Hija ya tienes casa en Seattle.

\- ¿A donde me quedare?

\- En casa de Los Cullen, son mis amigos. Tienen dos hijos y una hija, tal vez se hagan amigos y te enamores de unos de sus hijos.

\- No pasara ninguna de esas cosas, no me enamorare ni confiare en nadie jamas.

\- No digas eso, eres joven, no puedes pensar esas cosas tienes toda una vida por adelante, -mi padre me abraza- Te extrañare mucho.

\- Yo tambien papa.

\- Ahora debes dormir ya que mañana debes madrugar.

\- Ok.

Mi padre sale, termino de arreglar mis cosas, al terminar me acuesto a dormir. El despertador suena a las cinco de la mañana, me despierto y me ducho, luego me abrigo ya que esta haciendo mucho frio afuera, y bajo con mis maletas, mi padre me ayuda y las pone en la cajuela de su auto, mi madre llora desconsoladamente,

\- Estare bien mama, y te vendre a visitar seguido, -digo- lo prometo.

\- Ok, cuidate mucho mi amor, -me da un beso en la mejilla y subo al auto.

Al llegar, me despido de mi padre. Por primera vez veo a mi padre llorando.

\- Estas llorando papa, -digo.

El apenado se seca las lagrimas y me da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hija, recuerda lo que te dije, has amigos y date la oportunidad de amar, no dejes que Renesmee y Jacob arruinen tu vida.

\- Lo intentare, -nos abrazamos una vez mas y me voy.

El avion despega y una lagrima brota de mi ojo izquierdo.


End file.
